Je ne peux pas te décrocher la lune
by Griseldis
Summary: (mais je peux tenir l'échelle pendant que tu essaies) Quelque soit l'amour que l'on porte à une personne, on ne peut pas remporter ses batailles à sa place. Après une mission qui tourne mal, tandis qu'Armin apprend à vivre avec ses souvenirs, Jean apprend la patience. AU [HIATUS]
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : SnK, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur. (Veinard)_

_Même si cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif qui ressemble globalement à la société moderne occidentale, si jamais vous n'avez vu que la série, il y aura énormément de spoilers. Au niveau du manga, je dirais que ça va environ jusqu'au chapitre 60 par rapport à l'histoire personnelle d'Historia._

* * *

.

**Je ne peux pas te décrocher la lune**

(mais je peux tenir l'échelle pendant que tu essaies)

.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Donc…

Ils ne s'embrassent pas, parce qu'en ce moment même, Eren Jäger a probablement sa tête dans sa lunette de visée et même si Jean est à peu près sûr qu'il ne lui tirera pas dessus s'il risque de toucher Armin, il n'en est pas absolument certain non plus.

Pixis a beau dire qu'Eren est digne de confiance, les rapports médicaux ont beau dire qu'il est parfaitement équilibré, Jean connait Eren depuis des années et il a une opinion tout à fait différente : Eren est fou à lier mais il est passé maître dans l'art de le dissimuler. Sauf quand les gens qu'il aime entrent en ligne de compte, et même si l'affaire a été étouffée, qu'il s'en est tiré avec un blâme disciplinaire et qu'il n'a fait que défendre Armin contre quatre de ses tourmenteurs, il a tout de même envoyé ces types, tous plus âgés et plus costauds que lui, à l'hôpital. Ces gars imploraient sa pitié et il continuait de les frapper, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jean n'a jamais dit à personne ce qu'il a vu par hasard cet après-midi-là, même pas à Marco et sans doute aurait-il dû mais Eren et lui se bagarraient depuis la première semaine de classe et personne ne l'aurait cru. Et puis aussi, parce que Jean est parfois en proie à des crises de lâcheté mais pas au point de se mentir à lui-même, il était mort de trouille.

Jean n'est pas sûr de la réaction d'Eren s'il embrassait Armin mais il préfère largement le découvrir quand celui-ci n'est pas en embuscade en face de la maison de Krista Lenz, ou plutôt d'Historia Reiss, avec un fusil de précision dans les mains.

.

Donc…

Ils ne s'embrassent pas, parce qu'ils sont actuellement en mission, même si ça fait trois jours qu'ils se baladent dans toute la ville, selon un plan soigneusement délimité, main dans la main et avec un air d'amoureux transis sur le visage.

La gentille fille qu'ils ont toujours connue comme Krista Lenz est en fait Historia Reiss, et, à présent que ses demi-frères et ses demi-sœurs sont morts, la seule héritière du fabuleux consortium Reiss. Elle avait toujours vécu dans l'anonymat et alors qu'elle avait jusque-là laissé entendre qu'elle renonçait à la fortune familiale, elle a désormais l'intention de la revendiquer. Ça énerve beaucoup de gens et l'opération qu'ils mènent en ce moment est un piège. Krista, non Historia, décidément, il n'arrive pas à s'habituer, après une première tentative d'enlèvement ratée, est en sécurité quelque part, Jean ne sait pas où évidemment, et Armin joue les doublures en attendant que quelque chose bouge. Dans deux semaines, Historia sera légalement en possession de son héritage et même si elle sera sans doute toujours une cible pour d'éventuels assassinats, c'est quelque chose dont Jean n'a pas à se soucier, du moins pas pour l'instant. De toutes manières, elle n'aura aucun mal à se payer des gardes du corps.

Tout ce dont il doit se soucier maintenant c'est de protéger Armin s'il y a une autre tentative d'enlèvement (et il y en aura sûrement une car si Historia signait un formulaire de renonciation à la succession, le consortium Reiss serait définitivement hors de sa portée et les présidents des quinze plus grosses sociétés du groupe pourraient, par fidéicommis, se partager un gigantesque et succulent gâteau. Si elle venait à mourir en revanche, ce serait l'État qui récupérerait les possessions Reiss donc une tentative d'assassinat est plutôt improbable ce qui est une _bonne_ nouvelle) tandis que deux groupes d'intervention les suivent en permanence, non pas tant pour les protéger que pour arriver à mettre la main sur les futurs ravisseurs et de là peut-être remonter jusqu'aux instigateurs.

Même s'il en a vraiment envie, Jean se dit que la situation est un peu trop tendue pour la romance.

.

Donc…

Ils ne s'embrassent pas, parce que même si ça fait quelques mois qu'ils flirtent plus ou moins, ils sont coéquipiers et Jean n'est pas sûr de vouloir que les choses prennent ce chemin-là. Armin lui plait, il lui plait beaucoup, et c'est la première fois depuis Marco qu'il a envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus que ses habituels coups d'un soir mais Armin a toujours été hétéro à sa connaissance et Jean ne sait pas si c'est la curiosité qui pousse le blond à agir ainsi ou alors s'il est simplement trop affectueux parce qu'avec une famille aussi particulière que la sienne, il a du mal à connaître les limites.

Jean n'est pas sûr qu'Armin ait envie qu'il l'embrasse, et même s'il a le visage levé vers lui avec un sourire adorable et que ses lèvres sont curieusement roses à cause du rouge à lèvres, c'est peut-être juste un rôle pour un éventuel observateur. Jean a passé beaucoup de temps à croire qu'Armin était une petite chose faible et fragile qui n'était arrivé à l'académie que parce qu'il y avait été entrainé par Eren et Mikasa. Depuis, Armin lui a sauvé deux fois la vie, la première en l'entraînant à l'écart lors d'une fusillade entre deux bandes rivales, au risque de se prendre une balle perdue et la deuxième en tirant dans la tête d'une femme qui le tenait en joue. (Il aurait pu viser le bras, la jambe, mais il a visé la tête. Bien sûr c'était un cas de vie ou de mort mais Jean se dit que s'il n'est que le frère adoptif d'Eren, que si le même sang ne coule pas dans leur veine, ils sont définitivement de la même famille.)

Jean est vraiment nul pour les relations. Marco disait qu'il ferait un bon leader parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour pouvoir ignorer l'inquiétude des faibles, mais Marco a toujours vu le meilleur de lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, effectivement, Jean sera un leader, mais pour l'instant il ne l'est pas, pour l'instant au jour le jour, il doit se battre seul au côté d'Armin, mettre sa vie et celle de son coéquipier en jeu et il n'est pas assez crétin pour ne pas savoir qu'un changement pareil dans leur relation ne signifierait pas que du bon.

.

Donc…

Ils ne s'embrassent pas, parce qu'Armin porte une perruque de lourdes boucles blondes de la même teinte que ses sourcils et que son visage est maquillé, et même si ça lui va incroyablement bien, il ressemble plutôt à une fille (précisément, il ressemble à Historia et Jean sait que c'est bien le but) qu'à Armin. Jean n'a jamais eu envie d'embrasser une fille, pas depuis l'époque où il avait un monstrueux béguin pour Mikasa, la sœur adoptive d'Armin et d'Eren et il s'est souvent demandé depuis si ce n'était pas plutôt le bouillonnement des hormones couplé à une intense fascination pour la beauté aussi époustouflante qu'exotique de la jeune fille qu'un vrai sentiment amoureux.

Jean n'a jamais embrassé que Marco. Il y en a eu d'autres après, bien sûr, il n'est pas un moine mais c'était des baisers qui ne voulaient rien dire, des baisers de préliminaire, dans la fièvre du désir montant ou des baisers passionnés et souvent maladroits entre gémissements et halètements alors que l'orgasme approchait ou des baisers rapides, un simple effleurement, pour se dire au revoir après une bonne séance de sexe. Des baisers qui se perdent dans une valse de visages indistincts et de prénoms griffonnés à côté d'un numéro de téléphone sur des bouts de papier que Jean ne s'est jamais donné la peine de garder.

Il ne veut pas qu'Armin fasse partie de cette valse-là. Armin est déjà un ami très précieux, un coéquipier génial et c'est lui qu'il veut embrasser, pas un substitut de fille.

Plus tard, pourquoi pas, si Armin aime porter ce genre de fringues et du rouge à lèvres même si Jean ne trouve pas ça spécialement excitant mais, et tant pis si ça a l'air horriblement niais, Jean veut que la première fois qu'il embrasse Armin soit spéciale.

(Et pas spéciale dans le genre un garçon qui porte une jupe.)

.

Donc…

Ils ne s'embrassent pas, et Jean se contente d'effleurer du doigt la joue d'Armin et de se pencher en avant, comme s'il allait effectivement l'embrasser. Il prend une mèche de faux-cheveux blonds et pose simplement les lèvres dessus.

« Bonne nuit, princesse, » murmure-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un petit rictus moqueur, et Armin répond sur le même ton, avec un sourire lourd de promesse : « Quand tout ça sera fini, je vais t'ouvrir le ventre et te faire bouffer tes tripes. »

Ses yeux bleus brillent d'amusement, et Jean se dit qu'une telle phrase ne devrait pas être capable de l'exciter.

Mais c'est Armin, son odeur, son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux et merde, même s'il a décidé de ne pas l'embrasser, pas ce soir en tout cas, Jean en a vraiment envie. Alors qu'il va peut-être faire une bêtise, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de plus de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'embrasser que de l'embrasser, Armin rentre et avec un clin d'œil et articulant un silencieux « bonne nuit », il ferme la porte derrière lui.

A l'intérieur, il y a Sasha, la « colocataire » d'Historia qui est elle aussi chargée de protéger Armin et Jean a quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain, où il viendra chercher son coéquipier travesti pour une balade en ville.

Pendant un bref instant il reste sur le pas de la porte, indécis. Il hésite entre aller dans un bar pour essayer de rencontrer un gars juste pour la soirée ou rentrer sagement se coucher. Il se décide pour cette dernière option et même s'il a envie de se dire que c'est parce que demain, il doit être en forme, la vraie raison c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassés et qu'ils ne sortent décidément pas ensembles, mais il a l'impression que d'une certaine manière, ce ne serait pas honnête vis-à-vis d'Armin.

Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il a vraiment pensé ça ? C'est peut-être Armin qui s'habille en fille, mais visiblement c'est lui que ça commence à affecter.

.

« Donc, dit Jean à Marco lorsqu'il rentre dans son appartement, nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés. »

Tristement, il ne possède que deux photographies de Marco. L'une est celle prise à l'occasion de son entrée à l'académie, et il est tellement jeune et tellement beau dans son uniforme tout neuf. L'autre, ils sont tous les deux et c'est Connie qui a pris la photo. A l'époque, ils ne sortaient pas encore ensembles et pourtant il aime penser qu'il y avait déjà plus que de l'amitié dans leur sourire complice.

La première, c'est la sœur de Marco qui la lui a donnée quelques semaines après l'enterrement et la seconde, elle était chez ses parents le jour où l'académie a…

(Non, il ne faut pas y penser.)

« Je parie que tu leur as pardonné, pas vrai Marco ? Je parie que si le ciel existe, alors tu es sur un nuage à leur trouver des excuses. Peut-être que si j'étais mort avec toi, je pourrais leur pardonner aussi. Mais tu vois, j'ai dû continuer à vivre, et j'ai dû continuer à vivre sans toi. Et pour ça, j'espère qu'ils crèveront en hurlant. »

Il fait une pause, ses yeux fixés sur les deux jeunes hommes qui croyaient qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

« Tu me manques. »

C'est vrai. Il lui manque encore tellement, malgré les années, qu'il a parfois physiquement mal. Marco est l'amour de sa vie. Et peut-être que s'il n'était pas mort ce jour-là, ils se seraient séparés et ils auraient finis par se détester mais c'est quelque chose qu'il n'expérimentera jamais. Son amour pour Marco est pour toujours cristallisé dans la plénitude du premier amour, éternellement heureux et éternellement fort.

« Et pourtant, j'ai quand même envie que ça marche entre Armin et moi. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre toute cette merde, c'est bien lui. »

(Armin aussi a perdu celle qu'il aimait, et dans un sens, il l'a perdue d'une manière encore plus cruelle. Il ne faut pas penser à ça. En thérapie, on lui a dit qu'il devait y penser mais il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser dormir.)

« C'est décidé, demain, je l'embrasse. Même s'il est maquillé et qu'il porte une jupe, même si Eren peut nous voir, même si ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur moment et que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça donnera… »

Et c'est peut-être une fuite en avant, c'est peut-être juste une mauvaise solution pour oublier mais lorsque Jean rêve cette nuit-là de Marco qui lui sourit, un demi sourire dans un demi-visage et qu'il a comme toujours envie de pleurer, il se rend compte que quelqu'un lui tient la main, quelqu'un qui lui dit que tout va bien se passer et Jean n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'est Armin.

.

* * *

_*câlin virtuel à Jean* Eren comme beau-frère, Eren, possédant un fusil d'assaut, comme beau-frère. Je suppose qu'on hésiterait à moins. _


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à **Taibaka** pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

* * *

.

**Je ne peux pas te décrocher la lune**

(mais je peux tenir l'échelle pendant que tu essaies)

.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Il n'est pas exactement tôt quand Jean arrive ce matin-là au commissariat.

Son réveil n'a pas sonné. Bon, il a sans doute sonné, parce qu'il sonne tous les matins et Jean a beau croire que les objets ont une volonté propre quand il s'agit de pourrir la vie des humains, il sait que le plus probable c'est qu'il l'ait éteint et ce soit rendormi aussitôt, sans s'être même vaguement réveillé à aucun moment.

Mais que ce soit la faute du réveil ou la sienne, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il a émergé, dans un état de fraîcheur intermédiaire une heure et demie plus tard que de coutume.

Alors qu'il tente d'entrer dans les locaux de la police avec une attitude nonchalante, il croise Rico Brzenska, des dossiers plein les bras et visiblement pressée mais qui lui jette par-dessus ses lunettes un regard qui dit clairement qu'elle sait qu'il est en retard et qu'il va chèrement le regretter dès qu'elle aura cinq minutes à lui consacrer.

La rumeur court qu'elle est capable de faire pleurer un homme adulte en quelques mots et qu'elle aime ça. Jean y croit totalement. La rumeur dit aussi que c'est une reine du BDSM. Jean y croit moins, mais il trouve quand même que son surnom de « Dominatrix » est particulièrement bien trouvé.

Ce dont Jean est sûr par contre, c'est qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Et que ça a sans doute à voir avec le fait qu'il ait sauté tous les échelons de la hiérarchie deux jours plus tôt pour aller se plaindre au commandant Pixis en personne de la présence d'Eren dans le groupe d'intervention alors qu'Eren est fou, le déteste et qu'il est le frère adoptif d'Armin.

A posteriori, c'était horriblement maladroit mais Jean pense tout de même qu'Eren est beaucoup trop impliqué dans toute cette histoire.

Son bureau croule sous les rapports de la veille et de la nuit. Comme Armin est indisponible, il ne s'occupe que de ça en ce moment, de dénonciations de voisins en colère, d'animaux perdus ou ce genre de chose. Connie, qui habituellement fait équipe avec Sasha, est plus ou moins dans le même cas que lui.

Il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Une matinée palpitante s'annonce, se dit-il en saisissant de la première feuille où il lit rapidement qu'un homme à appeler pour se plaindre que son voisin garde des grenouilles dans son jardin et que leurs coassements le dérangent le soir.

« T'es à la bourre. Franchement tu passes tes après-midi à roucouler, tu pourrais au moins arriver à l'heure, dit Connie en laissant tomber ce qu'il lit pour le saluer avec un sourire.

─ Ah, ah, très drôle.

─ Dominatrix te cherchait tout à l'heure.

─ Et merde. Mais je viens de la voir et elle ne m'a rien dit. » Il jette un coup d'œil sur son portable. A part un appel en absence de sa mère, la veille au soir, rien. « Si c'était important, elle m'aurait appelé.

─ Je ne sais pas, mais elle avait l'air assez énervée. »

Le ton de Connie, plus amusé que concerné, lui vaut l'universel salut à un doigt, connu partout comme « Va te faire foutre. »

Cela dit, au lieu de lui répondre comme d'habitude, avec quelque chose de gras et qui se réfère au fait que Jean préfère les bites, Connie se remet à sa lecture, en lisant les mots à voix basse comme il le fait toujours quand il cherche à se concentrer sur un texte. Connie n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude, il le reconnait lui-même sans honte, mais il est consciencieux et obstiné ce qui pour un policier vaut encore mieux.

Pourtant, ce niveau de concentration est inhabituel chez lui et Jean se lève pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Ses sourcils s'arquent de surprise.

Un meurtre, visiblement dans un des quartiers les plus misérables de Sina. Il prend une des photographies et l'examine avec curiosité. C'est une femme, dans le début de la quarantaine. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une droguée ou d'une prostituée, juste une femme ordinaire et pauvre. Ni jeune, ni vieille, ni belle, ni laide. Pâle dans la mort, vidée de son sang par la large plaie béante de sa gorge.

Jean se souvient vaguement d'elle. C'est Sasha et Connie qui sont arrivés les premiers sur le lieu du crime. Ils patrouillaient dans les environs.

« Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? »

Après tout, ils ne sont dans la police que depuis deux ans, malgré leur formation à l'académie. Les homicides, ce n'est pas leur rayon. Pas encore, du moins.

« Je pense que c'est une victime de Kenny. »

Jean a un claquement de langue moqueur, avant de se rassoir sur sa chaise. « Kenny est un tueur à gage. Je ne vois pas qui paierait pour se débarrasser de cette femme. »

Et parce que c'était tout de même un être humain, il se retient d'ajouter « C'était personne. » Ça lui a pris du temps, mais il a fini par retenir quelques notions de tact.

« Je pense quand même que c'est lui, répond Connie d'une voix butée.

─ Mais pourquoi ? »

Son ami hausse les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas te dire précisément. Une sensation. »

Jean a un rire sans joie. L'instinct, c'est de la blague. Ça n'existe pas ou du moins, ils n'en sont pas équipés. Connie devrait savoir ça mieux que personne. Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas partagé leur dortoir pendant des années avec deux tueurs ?

« Tu peux te moquer, mais j'ai vu deux autres scènes de Kenny et je ne sais pas comment te dire… J'ai eu la même sensation pour elle.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

─ Je relis le rapport pour voir si j'arrive à retrouver pourquoi j'ai eu cette sensation.

─ Tu en as parlé à qui ?

─ Je pensais en dire quelques mots à Anka si je trouvais quelque chose. Après, ce sera à elle de transmettre à Dominatrix qui je suppose le transmettra à Dawk. »

Anka Rheinberger est leur superviseur, froide plutôt que calme, et terriblement compétente. Dans un sens, elle ressemble à Rico Brzenska, mais contrairement à elle, elle est capable d'une surprenante gentillesse dans les moments de crises. Jean a été étonné, et peiné, d'apprendre que son petit-ami, Gustav, faisait partie des policiers morts pendant la prise d'otages de l'académie et le massacre qui a suivi. Comme toujours, il se sent coupable. Parce que lui a survécu, quand tant d'autres sont morts. Jean sait qu'il n'est pas responsable mais ça ne change rien. Il a eu envie de rire, et peut-être un peu de pleurer, quand il a su que ça avait même un nom : la culpabilité du survivant.

« Tu espères rentrer dans la Brigade ? C'est pour ça que tu fais de la lèche à Dawk ?

─ Je ne fais pas de la lèche à Dawk, je pense vraiment que Kenny est dans le coup. Et oui, j'espère entrer dans la Brigade. Avant de commencer à baver sur le cul d'Armin, toi aussi tu voulais y entrer.

─ Ça n'a rien à voir avec Armin. Juste… il y a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas dans la Brigade.

─ Si tu y crois… »

Connie retourne à son dossier, s'il veut perdre son temps avec ça, ce sont ses affaires, et Jean, avec un manque d'enthousiasme notoire, revient à ses grenouilles.

« Tu sais, dit Connie au bout d'un moment, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui ne te plait pas dans la Brigade, mais ce que tu fais en ce moment, ça ne me plait pas non plus. »

Jean, qui est en train de rentrer les données de la plainte dans l'ordinateur demande, étonné : « Les grenouilles ?

─ Hein ? Quoi les grenouilles ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

─ Mais de quoi tu parles, toi ?

─ Avec Armin, et Krista, et tout. Ce n'est pas normal. »

Jean s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce qui est pas normal ?

─ Pourquoi Armin ? Ce n'est même pas une fille. Et pourquoi toi et Sasha ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait plus de cinq minutes pour trouver que vous êtes des policiers.

─ Et bien, pour Armin, c'est parce qu'il ressemble à Historia. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Sasha est particulièrement douée en maquillage ou si c'est simplement qu'ils se ressemblent, mais je t'assure qu'il y a plus qu'un air de famille.

─ D'accord, alors ça rime à quoi d'installer Sasha dans sa maison et de te faire jouer les petits amis ? C'est évident que c'est un piège.

─ C'est le but, Connie. Il faut qu'il y ait un piège.

─ Et il ne peut pas être plus discret… ? »

Avec quelques secondes de retard, Jean réalise que Connie ne sait pas qu'ils sont suivis en permanence par deux équipes des groupes d'intervention. Mais en fait, Jean lui-même ne le sait que parce qu'Armin lui a dit. Jean n'est là que pour faire croire que la police a pris des faibles mesures.

« Il y a un piège, dit-il lentement, et un appât. Moi j'obéis, c'est tout.

─ Je trouve ça bizarre. »

Jean se demande s'il y a encore quelqu'un d'autre derrière les équipes d'intervention. Si elles ne sont elles-mêmes que la seconde étape du piège.

L'idée lui déplaît, ou plutôt, l'idée de ne pas être au courant lui déplait mais il tente de faire la part des choses entre sa fierté et le danger réel qu'il court.

Il est plus en danger qu'Armin. Il faudra plus qu'un simple aperçu visuel pour s'apercevoir que le blond n'est pas Historia, tandis que lui est relativement inutile. Il y a suffisamment d'argent dans la balance pour que la mort d'un policier ne soit pas un frein particulièrement efficace. Cela dit, ils ne peuvent pas tuer Historia et ils ont besoin de sa signature. Si plus tard elle saisit les tribunaux pour la contester en affirmant qu'elle a été forcée à signer, un policier assassiné est un excellent argument en sa faveur.

A priori, tant que la véritable identité d'Armin n'est pas découverte, Jean risque peu de choses. Si elle l'est, en revanche… Et bien il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tout soit fini avant ça. (Et dans ce cas-là, c'est peut-être appréciable d'avoir effectivement Eren pour les protéger vu qu'Eren ne laissera rien de mal arriver à Armin et Jean est assez confiant qu'Armin ne laissera rien de mal lui arriver à lui.)

« Tu as raison, dit-il à Connie. C'est globalement une idée de merde. »

Son ami ne semble pas très satisfait mais retourne à son déchiffrage pendant que Jean continue d'enregistrer les plaintes dans le système.

Le travail est fastidieux et répétitif. Au milieu de la matinée, il tombe sur ce qui pourrait être un cas de négligence infantile et il envoie une note de service à Anka qui lui répond moins d'une heure plus tard que les services sociaux sont déjà sur ce cas-là depuis quelques semaines car il y a déjà eu plusieurs plaintes sur ce petit garçon tout seul dehors à la tombée de la nuit.

Vers midi et demi, Connie s'étire et lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule : « C'est l'heure d'aller chercher ta dulcinée, Jean.

─ Tu vois Sasha cet après-midi ?

─ Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu rêves de faire des saletés avec ton coéquipier que je dois vouloir faire la même chose avec la mienne.

─ Genre… »

Connie a une grimace, mi rictus, mi sourire. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être amoureux de quelqu'un pour l'aimer, tu sais. Mais oui, je passe la chercher. Pizza et une séance de kart. Puisqu'on a un après-midi libre tous les deux autant en profiter. »

Ça a l'air d'un bon plan, et pendant une seconde, Jean a envie de demander s'ils peuvent s'incruster. Mais leur emploi du temps est déjà prévu et hélas, pas par lui.

« Allez, je t'accompagne, déclare Connie, comme s'il lui faisait une faveur.

─ Tu te rends au même endroit que moi.

─ Oui, mais je te ferai la conversation. Ça t'évitera d'être nerveux en pensant à Armin.

─ Je ne suis pas nerveux et je ne pense pas à Armin. »

Jean pense qu'il n'a jamais été aussi mauvais menteur. Connie aussi, mais comme il reste son ami, il a la gentillesse de ne pas relever.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Connie sonne à la porte de la petite maison tandis que Jean affecte une pause de nonchalance près de sa voiture.

Moins d'une minute après, Armin sort. Il marche avec aisance malgré ses talons, et Jean se demande comment au juste il arrive à être si féminin dans ses gestes et ses expressions.

Même sa voix semble un peu plus aiguë quand il le salue avec entrain.

« Tu es splendide, » déclare-t-il, et il le pense sincèrement. Armin est une belle fille et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il trouve ça aussi attirant alors qu'il est sûr de ne pas aimer les filles.

« Tu ne penses pas que cette robe me fait des grosses fesses ? questionne malicieusement le blond.

─ Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé.

─ Menteur. Enfin, je préfère encore les robes aux pantalons. Le corset et la fausse poitrine, d'accord, mais la culotte rembourrée, plus jamais.

─ Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste frimer avec tes jambes. »

Jean ouvre galamment la portière du passager et Armin entre dans la voiture avec un soupir. Instinctivement, il rabat le pan de sa robe pour pas qu'elle ne soit prise dans la porte. C'est tellement étrange, c'est comme s'il était habitué.

« J'ai dû m'épiler tu sais, commente le blond quand Jean s'installe au volant. C'était douloureux _et_ humiliant. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tout ça soit fini avant que ça repousse. Sinon, je crois que je devrais reconsidérer la culotte en mousse. »

Jean se met à rire et démarre doucement.

« Et c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demande Armin en lissant un pli de la toile de sa robe, bleu sombre avec des motifs d'arabesques plus claires.

─ Comme tous les autres jours, Armin. » Puis il ajoute, en imitant la voix de Cortex : « Tenter de conquérir le monde. »

La blague est mauvaise, mais le blond sourit alors ce n'est pas si grave.

« Plus sérieusement, et surtout après hier, on fait exactement comme d'habitude.

─ Ce qui est bien au moins avec toi Jean, c'est que tu sais surprendre les femmes.

─ Je suis nettement meilleur avec les hommes, » dit-il avec un ton léger.

C'est pathétique. Sa voix tremble. Il espère juste qu'Armin n'a pas remarqué.

« Vraiment ? Il faudra peut-être qu'on essaie un jour, alors. »

Et alors qu'il se dirige vers le centre-ville, Jean essaie de réprimer un grand sourire idiot.

.

Après un déjeuner dans un petit café où Jean a bien du mal à se rappeler qu'ils sont en mission, ils font un peu de lèche-vitrine (et sa seule consolation, en dehors du bras d'Armin rivé au sien, c'est que le blond a l'air de détester ça autant que lui) et ils se dirigent vers quinze heure vers un petit parc à peu près désert. C'est probablement là que la tentative d'enlèvement aura lieu et Jean se sent incroyablement tendu. La veille, il est relativement sûr qu'ils ont été suivis.

« Je pense qu'on nous suit encore, » lui chuchote Armin avec un sourire tendre avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui comme s'ils étaient deux amoureux dans leur petit monde.

Jean se force à marcher comme d'habitude, il est l'appât et il faut que le piège marche.

Eren Jäger ne laissera rien arriver à son frère chéri.

Et soudain, il ressent le besoin impérieux de dire à Armin qu'il l'aime, mais vraiment, ce serait trop cliché, trop ridicule. C'est le genre de chose que dit le héros avant de mourir. (Puis de ressusciter miraculeusement, mais les miracles sont beaucoup plus rares dans la vie réelle que dans les films.) Alors, il se tait et lâchant le bras d'Armin, prend plutôt sa main en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Armin lève la tête et le regarde, étonné, et ses yeux sont merveilleusement bleus.

.

Quand Jean revient à lui, sa tête est sur le point d'exploser tellement il a mal et il est attaché et bâillonné.

Alors qu'il se contorsionne pour tenter d'apercevoir Armin, il distingue deux formes dans la pénombre et il lui semble reconnaitre le tissu sombre de la robe d'Armin. Il n'est pas sûr. Il fait sombre et sa vision, tout comme ses mouvements sont plus que limités.

Ils sont probablement à l'arrière d'une camionnette, il ressent le roulement du moteur mais il n'entend rien. Ses oreilles ne bourdonnent pas, elles rugissent.

Crétin, crétin, _crétin_ !

Il le regardait dans les yeux, comme un stupide collégien amoureux se reproche-t-il amèrement. Il était trop pris dans le moment, alors que c'était dangereux et qu'il le savait parfaitement.

C'est le plan, se rappelle-t-il. Vous étiez l'appât. Le groupe d'intervention est déjà derrière vous.

Il a si mal à la tête. Finalement, c'était une très mauvaise idée de jouer la chèvre pour attirer le loup.

Alors qu'il se demande s'il va s'évanouir à nouveau, et s'il se réveillera un jour parce qu'on ne plaisante pas avec les traumatismes crâniens, il se rappelle.

Les yeux d'Armin levés vers lui étaient si bleus. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a vu l'ombre que trop tard.

.

* * *

_Pauvre Jean. Ça tombe toujours sur lui... Enfin, peut-être que ça lui épargnera le sermon de Rico._


End file.
